Jackie's Story part three
by Suerules1
Summary: Jackie and hyde finally talk. Rich is looking for Jackie


Chapter 7: Take One

Year: 1984

Jackie wakes up it's two hour later, she hears hyde outside the bedroom. She gets up and sees him on the coach watching T.V. she goes and sits down, Stephen we need to talk about what happened five years ago, Jackie hyde says what do you want to talk about you chose him over me Yeah I was mad for a long time, but I got over it besides I think you paid enough by being with him all these years.

Stephen I yeah your right. But I just want to make sure there's no hard feelings between us. No jackie there no hard feelings between us. Oh by the way Rhonda called for you, did you talk to her he asks, No she says there a message on the answering machine for you. You know hyde says I do want to know one thing why did you pick Rich over me all them years ago? Jackie looks at him I don't know I thought I loved him. Do you still hyde asks.

I don't know I think a part of me does she says. But I know now that there is no way in hell I would go back to him not after this time. Jackie why did you stay with him so long. I thought he would change. But he just got worse, I should of left him after the first time, Jackie why didn't you tell me after the first time? Stephen I knew that if I told you there would of been a big fight. JACKIE THAT'S BULL you stayed with him because you were scared and thought you couldn't do any better I've seen my mom go through it growing up.

But Stephen maybe I was scared but I knew deep down inside Rich really loved me and would do anything for me. He has done things I thought nobody else would do for me. Jackie I don't care if he did wonders for you he beat you up Jackie look at yourself for god sake if he love you so much why did he hit you so much? I don't know Stephen. Jackie look tell me the truth why didn't you come to me back then.

Chapter: 8 Outside a party part two

The Year: 1979

The Place: outside the party

Rich looks at Jackie baby I can't believe you picked me over him. Thank you. I love you Jackie. I love you too Rich. come on lets go back to my place. Okay they get to Rich's place and go inside Jackie I'm going to work you so hard you won't be able to walk tommorrow. Jackie just smiles and Rich picks her up and takes her to the bedroom.

The next day at the record store Jackie looks for Stephen but can't find him she asks Angie where he is and Angie tells her after the party last night he left her a note saying he had to leave town for a little while. Jackie looks shocked for a minute did he say how long she askes Angie no she says.

Jackie goes back to Rich's he working on his dad show. He sees her Jackie why do you look so sad. Nothing Jackie says there has to be some reason Rich says. It's just that Stephen left town without saying goodbye. JACKIE who cares about him Rich grabs her arm look if your with me I don't want you to talk about him even think about him. But Rich he's my friend not anymore Rich says. You can't just tell me who I can hang out with she says.

Jackie rich has her backed up to the wall. look I love you and you love me right? yes she says. Trust me on this hyde not going to want to talk to you anymore. after last night at the party. He had to go away and cry like a baby rich says. Jackie looks at him don't talk about him like that she says rich pushes her into the wall Look you bitch your with me now. Rember that. Jackie says rich stop talkiing to me like that rich gets this look on his face like he just came back to earth.

Jackie I'm sorry it's just that I can't stand the thought of you being with another guy. AWW jackie says then kisses him.

Chapter 9

The year: 1984

The place: In hyde's apartment

Jackie your telling me that you didn't talk to me all these years because Rich told you that I would never want to talk to you again? Well after you came back to town you didn't exactly go out of your way to find me. Jackie you got to be kidding me the whole reason why I left town was because I had to think about everything in my life. But you didn't even find me when you got back Stephen. Look Jackie I tried to find you and I ran into Rich and he told me that you never wanted to talk to me again.

Stephen you belived him. well yeah you picked him over me. Stephen I still wanted to be your friend though. Jackie I guess we both got screwed over by Rich. yeah but were both here now she says. So Jackie asks who's Rhonda? Oh she's just a friend. really then why does she sound like more. Jackie look my buisness is none of your buisness. Fine jackie says.

Just then the phone rings and somebody pounding at the door. Oh no Jackie thinks he found me Hyde tells her to answer the phone and to stay back. He opens the door and sees donna. Stephen it's Rhonda for you. Hyde goes to the phone. Donna looks messed up her hair is going all over the place. Donna what's wrong the way you pounded on the door I thought the building was on fire. Jackie Rich stopped by my place.

What did he say? He asked where you were at I told him that I didn't know then he pushed me up against the wall and said look you bitch if you know where she's at you better tell. Then I pushed him away from me and told him that I'm not you and if he wants to throw down to bring it on. He looked shocked and backed up and said. That I'll be sorry for messing with him and left. Jackie I really think you should leave town for a little while.Donna come with me I can't.

Hyde comes over and says Donna's right you need to get out of town. It's only a matter of time before he comes to me looking for you. He won't come here YES HE WILL Donna and Hyde say at the same time. Look Hyde says you need to leave town and I'll go with you.


End file.
